Digital Video Recorders (DVRs) allow users to time-shift television programming, watching content recorded by the DVR at a time of their choosing. Most DVRs continually record at least one broadcast feed that is buffered in memory. Typical buffers can store 30-60 minutes of programming. Viewers can thus “restart” a program from a point in the past. However, this functionality is typically limited to programs that are currently being buffered by the DVR. Accordingly, there may be a need for improved techniques to solve these and other problems.